


Maggie And Tara's Rough Road

by orphan_account



Series: Trials Of Happiness [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, Exile, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Pregnancy, Rick Disapproves, Same-Sex Marriage, Treason, Walkers (Walking Dead), Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie walks in on Tara and sees her "Extra Hardware" and becomes smitten w/Tara.<br/>Sasha and Michonne are trying to have a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Maggie And Tara's Rough Road**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

_Maggie walks in on Tara and sees her "Extra Hardware" and becomes smitten w/Tara.  
Sasha and Michonne are trying to have a baby_

**One**

**Deanna Munroe walked beside Tara, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Michonne, and Rosita after they entered Alexandria.**

**"We're pretty safe here, Mr. Grimes, your son and baby daughter will be safe here." Deanna said.**

**"I'll make that estimation, Mrs. Munroe." Rick said. Pete and his wife Jesse watched the new group as they walked past their house with Deanna and Paul Vickers, Pete narrows his eyes at Rick.**

**"I don't like that guy." he growled.**

**"How can you say that? You don't even-." Jesse said before she felt the sting of a backhanded slap from Pete, tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched her face.**

**"Shut up and go make dinner for us." he hissed.**

**"Yes dear." Jessie deadpanned.**

**Deanna and Paul led the group to a row of six houses on the camp's south side.**

**"You can pair up however you like." Deanna said before leaving with Paul.**

**"Michonne and I will take the first house." Sasha said, grabbing Michonne's right wrist and nearly dragging her to the house.**

**"Maggie, you and I can take-." Glenn said, but was cut off by Maggie.**

**"No Glenn, we're done remember? I'll stay with...Tara." Maggie said.**

**"What?" Rick said.**

**"I said I want to live with Tara." Maggie said. Rosita smirked as she turned and went to get Daryl and the others.**

**"If you're sure that's what you want, Maggie." Rick says.**

**"It is." Maggie replied sharply.**

**Later that night...**

**Maggie and Tara returned to their house after their shift on watch.**

**"Hey Maggie, can I shower first?" Tara asked.**

**"Sure." Maggie said.**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Two

**Tara grabbed a towel, washcloth, and robe from the closet before entering the bathroom and stripping down. Immediately her hard, throbbing cock sprung free of its constraints and stood at attention. Tara sighed as she turned on the water and stepped into the shower, Tara  grabbed her erect penis with her left hand and began moving her hand up and down the shaft, closing her eyes and moaning quietly Tara leaned back against the shower door as she enjoyed pleasuring herself. Tara came all over her hand and let out a relieved sigh before she Tara slid down and sat on the shower floor and closed her tired eyes, wishing that she had another woman lying beside or on top of her to love her and ease the ever growing sadness that was consuming her. Half an hour later, Tara hasn't come out of the bathroom yet.**

**"Hey, you ok in there?" Maggie asked, hearing no answer Maggie opens the door and goes into the bathroom.**

**"Tara, are you OK in...here?" Maggie asked as Tara spun around to face the other brunette, Maggie's eyes were instantly drawn to Tara's enormous penis dangling between her legs.**

**"Wow." Maggie whispered, Tara wore a look of pure fear on her face.**

**"Please Maggie, don't tell anyone else about this, Glenn's the only one who knows." Tara says softly.**

**"How?" Maggie inquired, raising an eyebrow.**

**"He just figured it out, please Maggie I don't wanna be banished from the group or this place." Tara said as tears rolled down her face.**

**"I won't tell anyone, Tara...but now I'm curious."**

**"About what, Maggie?" Tara asked.**

**"Well...its been quite a while since you well...you know." Maggie said, hoping that Tara would get her meaning.**

**"Huh, oh, you mean since I got laid last? Yeah, it has been some time." Tara said sadly.**

**"Well, maybe I can help you with that." Maggie said.**

**"What about-?" Tara says, but is cut off by Maggie's lips crashing into hers, Maggie quickly went and locked the bathroom door before returning to Tara. Maggie then methodically undressed in front of Tara, which only heightened Tara's arousal.**

**Maggie got down on her knees and started working Tara over. Tara stumbled backwards and hit the wall.**

**Maggie giggled a little. "Excited?"**

**"Uh-huh. Mmmmmmm!!" groaned Tara as Maggie wrapped her hot mouth around Tara's rock hard shaft.**

**"Mmmm ... mm..." Maggie sensually moans around Tara's hard cock while gently lapping her soft, wet tongue around the brunette's member.**

**Maggie lifts her eyes and looks up at Tara while she slowly sucks her cock.**

**"OHHHHH!!! YEEEESSSS!!!! OH MAGGIE! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tara wailed.**

**Maggie pulls herself closer to Tara, taking in more of her massive shaft. Tara gasped and let out a weak squeal.**

**"Yes ... mmm ... ahh ... you're a real pro, Maggie..." Tara licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Maggie as she slides her soft, wet tongue around Tara's cock as she easily sucks Tara's rigid shaft.**

**Maggie's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Tara's hard shaft as she bobs her head easily on Tara's cock. The sultry, desirable brunette vixen lathers Tara's cock with her saliva.**

**"Ahhhh... Mmmmmm...." Tara licks her lips as Maggie continues to blow her.**

**The sultry brunette slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Tara's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on her cock as Maggie takes Tara deeper into her sensual mouth.**

**"Mmmmm...." Maggie sensually moans around Tara's throbbing cock as her hot, wet mouth fills with her sweet cum. Maggie presses her sultry lips around her temmate's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Tara's throbbing cock.**

**Maggie slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her head back, after swallowing more of Tara's cum.**

**"Tara, let's move to the bed." Maggie whispered.  "A-all right." Tara replied.**

**The two nude women quickly made their way to the master bedroom, Tara shoved Maggie onto the bed and straddled her, Tara parts Maggie's legs and entered Maggie slowly, very slowly.  Tara kept going as far as she could inside Maggie.  Tara held her weight on her forearms.  Maggie immediately wrapped her legs around Tara's waist as the brunette began thrusting in and out of Maggie, which caused Maggie to gasp and moan loudly.**

**"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, Tara-Tara, right there." Maggie moaned as Tara grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Maggie's.**

**"OHHHH!!!" Maggie moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Tara continued to ravage her body, Tara arched her back as she came inside Maggie, flooding her womb with her semen.**

**Maggie sighed as Tara's semen began flowing into her womb, Maggie arched her back begging Tara for more.**

**"Mmmmm!! Tara, you feel so good inside of me!!" Maggie screamed as Tara came inside her for the fourth time in twenty minutes, Tara sighed as she collasped on top of Maggie and laid her head down on her ample chest. Maggie was wearing a content smile as she stroked Tara's soft hair.**

**"Maggie, will you be my girlfriend?" Tara asked.**

**"No Tara...I want to be your Wife." Maggie said before closing her eyes and falling asleep in Tara's loving embrace.**

 


	3. Can't Keep Everyone Happy

 

Three: Can't Keep Everyone Happy

**Maggie woke up the next morning, still in Tara's arms, Maggie smiled as she felt Tara's massive shaft still inside her. No one had ever taken Maggie to the heights of pleasure and lust that she had experienced last night with Tara, Maggie just wanted to stay in bed like this with her new girlfriend all day and just forget about the cold, brutal world that they have to face.**

**Loud knocking on the front door broke Maggie's daydream.**

_'So much for wishful thinking.'_ **Maggie thought grimly as she got out of bed and grabbed a robe, Maggie hid her girlfriend's "package" under the blankets before tying her robe and going to the door, Daryl, Glenn, Heath, and Paul are all standing outside Maggie and Tara's door.**

**"Deanna wants you with us on this run." Paul says.**

**Maggie sighed, "Fine, let me get dressed and get my gear." Maggie said cutting her eyes, first at Paul, then at Glenn.**

**Maggie storms back inside, closing the door softly, just in case Tara was still asleep.**

**"You going on a run?" Tara asked. Maggie nodded.**

**"Deanna wants me out there." Maggie said as she quickly dressed and grabbed her .45, her knife, and her M240SAW, before she left Maggie walked over Tara and leaned down and kissed her passionately.**

**"Love you." Maggie whispered.**

**"Love you too, come back home to me." Tara said.**

**"A whole herd of Walkers couldn't keep me from coming back to you my love." Maggie replied.**

**Tara smiled at Maggie.**

**Maggie then left the house and joined Daryl and the others outside, Maggie, Daryl, and Glenn rode in the car behind Paul and Heath. "So Maggie, How was your night with Tara last night** **?" Glenn asked.**

**"Enlightening" Maggie said with a knowing smirk.**

**"Y-you saw Tara's "hardware" and you're not freaked out?" Glenn asked.**

**"Why would I be freaked out by my girlfriend's "hardware"?" Maggie said.**

**"Wait, what?" Glenn said.**

**"Tara is my girlfriend, and soon she'll be fiancé." Maggie said with a faraway look in her eyes.**

**Thirty minutes later Daryl pulled into the Bargin Mart's parking lot.**

**"OK people, stay alert, stay tight, and watch out for each other." Maggie said.**

**Nods come from all around, Daryl shares a glance with Maggie, a worried look crosses Maggie's delicate features.**

**Daryl knows that look- A look of fear and uncertainty, Maggie grasps Daryl's right hand and squeezes it gently.**

**"Don't worry Maggie, I'm right here with you." Daryl whispers.**

**Maggie smiles warmly at Daryl before she, along with the others exit the car.**

**"Paul, you and Glenn are with Maggie and Heath and I will cover you, if you get swarmed get to the loading dock." Daryl orders.**

**"Be careful in there." Paul says timidly, Daryl and Maggie look at Paul and give her a nod. Daryl, Paul, Maggie, and Glenn open the double doors slightly and slip inside the Bargain Mart, Daryl and Maggie take point, the group fans out, Daryl to the left and Maggie to the right. Glenn follows Daryl and Paul follows Maggie.**

**The group quickly gathers food, water, and medicine that is usable. Then they take everything out to the cars. Daryl, Maggie, Paul, and Glenn re-enter the retail store to look for survivors. The foursome don't know it, but another group is watching them from atop a nearby ridge.**

**Meanwhile, back inside Daryl and Glenn are in the Home & Garden section, Glenn sees a group of about nine corpses feeding, he smiles. Glenn reaches out and knocks over a cordless trimmer, the Walkers stop feeding and take notice of Glenn and Daryl.**

**"Sorry Daryl." Glenn said before turning and running, Daryl opens fire on the group of Walkers. Maggie and Paul are close by when they heard the gunfire.**

**"Daryl." Maggie said breathlessly before she sprinted towards the gunfire.**

**Daryl dove behind the service desk, popping up every so often to pick off Walkers two at a time with his crossbow, Maggie dashed around the nearest corner and nearly ran into a shambling, putrid looking woman with half a scalp and no upper lip. Maggie fired two quick blasts that brings the female Walker down in a fine blood mist.**

**"Daryl!" Maggie yelled, "I'm OK Maggie, I'm behind the service desk!" came Daryl's reply. Just then Maggie felt the pressure of a gun's barrel pressed against the back of her head.**

**"Paul, what are you doing?" Daryl...we...we have to help Daryl!" Maggie yelled.**

**"Don't worry about Daryl, Maggie, you'll both be dead soon enough."  
**

**Just then Daryl's scream tore through the chilly air, drawing even more Walkers out of the shadows.**

**Maggie and Paul find themselves surrounded by dozens of dead hands reaching for them.**

**Paul shoves Maggie forward, Daryl, now armed with an AK-47 pops up and fires at Paul, the bullet slices through Paul's femoral artery. Glenn sees this and draws his machete and charges Maggie.**

**"Maggie, get down!" Daryl yelled, suddenly all the Walkers go down in a rain of bullets, Maggie crawls over to Daryl, who is still hiding behind the desk.**

**"You Ok, Daryl?" Maggie asked as she and Daryl stood up, Daryl nods. Just then they heard Paul screaming in agony, Maggie turned and saw Paul on his back with two Female Walkers tearing into his arms, Glenn tried to run but a pale figure lunged at him from the shadows.**

**A big, burly Male Walker tackled Glenn and sank its slimy black teeth into the muscle of Glenn's neck.**

**Maggie and Daryl watch as both Glenn and Paul are ripped to pieces by the Walkers.**

**"Daryl, before we go I need to go to Jewelry." Maggie says as Heath comes up with his supplies.**

**"Ready?" he asked.**

**"Nah man, Maggie's got to get a few things in Jewelry, you comin'?" Daryl says before reloading his crossbow.**

**"Yeah."**

**The trio makes their way to the ransacked Jewelry Department, Maggie sees just the things she wants to get Tara. A gorgeous 14k White Gold Amethyst and 1/6ct TDW Diamond Necklace and the matching FineJewelryVault 14K White Gold Amethyst Engagement Ring with Diamond Princess Cut.**

**"Damn Maggie, you're really goin' all in with Tara, aint ya?" Daryl asked.**

**"Yep, cause Tara is definitely worth it." Maggie said as she grabs a second set before leaving the store with Daryl and Heath.**

**Heath, Daryl, and Maggie are driving back to Alexandria. Daryl notices that Maggie is quiet the whole ride back.**

**"Yo Maggie, you ok?" Daryl asks, Maggie says nothing and shakes her head no.**

**"Ok Maggie, you go home and see Tara, I'll talk to Deanna about what happened." Heath said.**

**"And I'll tell Rick." Daryl says.**

**"Thanks Daryl, Heath." Maggie said softly.**

**Once the trio made it back to Alexandria Daryl and Heath walked Maggie home before going to see Rick and Deanna.**

**Tara watched Rick, Maggie, and Heath walk up to Tara and Maggie's house, Tara saw that Maggie had blood on her clothes. Tara quickly ran outside and stopped in front of the trio.**

**"Are you OK Maggie, did you...?" Tara asked, a worried look crossed her face.**

**"Not my blood, Tara. It's Paul's, he and Glenn, they tried to kill Daryl and I."**

**"Do you need to go see Gina in the hospital?" Tara asked.**

**"No Tara baby, I just want to go inside, shower and hop into bed with you." Maggie said.**

**That night, Maggie showered. After her shower Maggie, wrapped in a towel walked into her and Tara's bedroom. Tara was there standing by the bed smiling, there were candles all around the room.**

**"Come here baby, let me take care of you." Tara said.**

**Maggie walks over to Tara and hugs her tightly.**

**"I-I was afraid that I wouldn't make it back to you, my love."**

**"Shh, it's OK, lie down on the bed, I'll give you a massage." Tara says.**

**Maggie drops her towel and lies down on the bed.**

**"Comfortable babe?" Tara** **asked "Yeah" Maggie answered.  "Good, take some deep breaths to relax." Tara said.**

 **Tara gently Maggie's back and began rocking** **Maggie's torso. She moved down to the hips and caught her breath; Maggie was still wet from her shower, which made Tara get hard inside her jeans.**

 **Tara worked her way down Maggie's** **back with out a problem and then moved to the legs. Starting at Maggie's right**

 **foot, Tara** **began to work on the foot, trying hard not to stare too long between**

**Maggie's legs. She massaged the calf and moved to the thigh.**

**Tara began her** **compressions and deep tissue gliding and tried not to notice how soft and**

 **pillow-like Maggie's thighs were. Which only made Tara's erection bulge even more. Next, she began petrisage, which is lifting and** **kneading the muscles. When she moved to the inner thigh, Maggie moved her other leg**

 **outwardly giving Tara free access all the way up. Tara licked her lips. All she** **could think about was sliding her hard cock inside Maggie's** **waiting pussy which seemed to be calling to her.**

 **Without realizing** **it, Tara massaged Maggie's inner thigh over and over again. It wasn't until her**

**fingertips brushed the edge of Maggie's pussy that Tara realized how far she'd gone.**

**"T-Tara, keep going...I need you so bad!" Maggie moaned.**

**Tara** **licked her lips. She wanted nothing more than to slide**

 **her fingers up Maggie's soft thighs and see how wet and velvety her lover's** **pussy was. Instead, she slowly recovered the leg and asked Maggie to turn** **over.**

**Tara could see Maggie's dark stiff nipples and her tiny quarter-sized areolas.**

**Tara massaged the left hand, forearm and arm. Next she had to stretch the**

**pectoral muscles above the breasts. Pressing against Maggie's chest just above her**

**beautiful, cupcake sized breasts, Tara stretched Maggie's arm back to stretch her**

**chest muscles. Even working quickly, touching so close to Maggie's**

**breasts got Tara incredibly excited. She fought to control herself, but was**

**getting the to point where she didn't care anymore. She was in the grip of** **unbridled lust.**

_'God, she's beautiful!'_ **Tara** **thought gazing at the other brunette's relaxed face. She began with the shoulders, worked the**

**neck and head and finished by returning to the shoulders.** **Time** **stopped for a moment and then Tara slipped her hand down and caressed it.**

**Maggie didn't move; just licked her lips. Tara slid her other hand down and**

**fondled both breasts together. Maggie sighed. Tara smoothed her hands over the**

**firm tissue. The hard nipples pressed against her palm. Tara took one nipple in**

**each hand. She pinched them lightly and was rewarded with a quick gasp. Tara**

**bent over and kissed Maggie on the lips while kneading her breasts. Maggie** **was stretched out naked on the bed smiling wickedly at Tara** **. Maggie was breath-takingly beautiful. Beautiful and ephemeral. Fairy**

**glamour. A dream that would disappear with the morning sun. But she was**

**real. Real, ready and wet on her and Tara's bed and under Tara's hands. At least,**

**Tara assumed she was wet. Tara certainly was. She stood up and walked down**

**to the foot of the bed. Her hand glided down Maggie's body caressing as she went.**

**Maggie's legs were spread as wide as she could get them. Standing at**

**the foot of the bed, Tara, at last, could see the pussy she'd been**

**dreaming of for the last hour. It was beautiful, trim and inviting. Tara**

**climbed up to kneel on the bed between Maggie's legs. Tara bent down and**

**looked closely at the pussy she was going to eat. It was open and lush**

**like a flower. Just like all the Romance novels always described. Go**

**figure. Tara giggled to herself. She bent down and kissed it carefully.**

**She felt a tremor run through Maggie's body. Encouraged Tara began to lick.**

**Softly and carefully she felt her way with her tongue through the folds and**

**curves of Maggie's pussy. Every inch of it tasted delicious, just as she had remembered it. Tara couldn't**

**believe how great it tasted, and how much she missed Maggie's juices in her mouth. Tara ate more voraciously. She nibbled and bit;** **licked and sucked. Above her, Tara could feel Maggie react. Every tremble and sigh** **echoed through her body against Tara's lips. She felt linked to Maggie's** **deepest Self and she was trying to drink it down. She sped up and pushed deeper.**

**Deeper and deeper, she couldn't get enough. She wanted to plunge into the very** **source of this beautiful fountain. Distantly Tara heard Maggie's moan's of pleasure,** **but she could also feel them echoing through her body. They were getting louder.**

**Maggie's hands were on her head pushing her deeper still. Tara slid one finger in** **as she licked upward to find to find the clitoris. Inside of Maggie's pussy felt** **like a velvet covered vice grip. Tara eased another finger in and finger fucked**

**Maggie violently. At the same time, she kissed, nibbled and licked her clitoris.**

_'It's like patting your head and rubbing your tummy at the same time' **,**_ **Tara** **thought.**

**Maggie was clearly enjoying it. She was certainly loud** **enough. She was shrieking now and her pussy was spasming. Tara could tell Maggie** **was right on the edge of an orgasm so she thrust her hand even harder and bit** **down on the clit at the same time. "Oh Yes! Oh Tara Yes! I'm** **cumming." shouted Maggie. Tara knew that without being told. Maggie was jerking and** **twisting on the bed and her pussy was spasming violently and squirting** **everywhere. Tara drank it all down as if she was dying of thirst. Finally,** **the orgasm subsided and Tara looked up Maggie's body. She was covered in sweat** **and her hair was a mess. Tara thought she'd never seen anyone so beautiful.**

**Tara crawled up Maggie's body. She kissed both nipples lightly and kissed Maggie on** **the lips. Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara and kissed her back. Maggie smiled** **wickedly. "Get your clothes off. It's my turn!"**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Four

 **Maggie gets up and** **walked over to her red gym bag and opened it, inside the bag was a collection of sex toys Maggie had collected over the years. The strap-on Maggie chose was red, 6" long and 2.5" in diameter. She slipped into the strap-on's black leather harness, fastening it around her waist.**  
   
**Tara eagerly got down on her hands and knees when she saw Maggie coming toward her wearing the strap-on dildo she had selected, knowing what was to come.**  
   
**Maggie positioned herself behind Tara and carefully slid the plastic cock into the brunette's asshole. Maggie firmly gripped Tara' s firm butt and pistoned her plastic phallus in and out of Tara's asshole with lustful abandon. For Tara, this was a wonderful feeling, being fucked in the ass. This was her favorite form of sexual intercourse, and with the way that Maggie was fucking her, Tara knew that her partner was now aware of this fact.**

 **"Oh, yes, Maggie!" Tara shouted, going wild with lust. "Please! Fuck me hard! Please, Maggie!"**  
   
**Maggie eagerly fucked Tara even harder, causing Tara to shudder with delight, her moans increasing in intensity as Maggie did her business.**

**Tara shrieked as she was hit with another stunning orgasm that left her exhausted but satisfied. Maggie slid her strap-on out of Tara's ass and gathered the beautiful younger brunette in her arms, kissing her passionately on the mouth. Even though she was completely exhausted, Tara returned her partner's kiss with equal passion.**

**"That was amazing, Maggie." Tara said as she and Maggie moved the center of the bed, Maggie removes the strap-on and allows Tara to re-enter her with her stiff member. Maggie sighs and wraps her legs around Tara.**

**"Yes, it was, Tara." Maggie replied.**

**About an hour later Maggie and Tara came out of their house, as did Michonne and Sasha. Sasha smiled knowingly as she watched Maggie walk a little awkwardly.**

**"Rough night?" Sasha asked.**

**Maggie kept her silence and only blushed, a survivor named** **Natasha** **Aihara came up to Tara and Maggie.**

**"Maggie, Deanna wants to speak to you." the Japanese-American woman said.**

**"Ok, thanks Natasha." Maggie replied.**


	5. Trial And Exile

Five: Trial And Exile

**"Where is Deanna, Natasha?" Tara asked.**

**"In the church with Father Stokes, Rick, Debbie Reyes, and Dave Barton." Natasha says.**

'Whoa, the whole GC, this can't be good.' **Maggie thought. Tara turns to Maggie.**

**"Do you want me to come with you?" Tara asked.**

**"They asked that you come too, Tara." Natasha said.**

**That struck Sasha and Michonne as weird.**

**"Why do they Tara there? She didn't go on the run." Michonne spoke up.**

**"I don't know, I'm only delivering the message to Tara and Maggie." Natasha said before walking away.**

**"I don't like this." Sasha says.**

**"Me neither." Maggie replies. "Let's go." Tara said.**

**"OK Tara."**

**Tara and Maggie walked along the west wall, they were close enough to the wall to hear the hungry growls and snarls of the dead on the other side as they banged and scratched feebly against the wall.**

**Maggie and Tara made their way up the hill to the church that served as the Town Hall where Deanna and the rest of the Governing Council conducted their meetings. Tara saw Jesse Pinkman and her son Ron standing on their porch as she and Maggie passed by their house.**

**Maggie could see the deep purple bruise on Jesse's left cheek.**

**"Pete's hitting Jesse again." Maggie said narrowing her eyes.**

**"If she really wants out of that marriage, she'll get out. She turned us down when we offered to help her." Tara said.**

**The pair entered the church where Rick and the rest of the Council were seated around a table.**

**"Good of the two of you to come." Rick said.**

**"What is this about, Rick?" Tara asked.**

**"Daryl and Heath told us about what happened on the run, if we would've known that that level of animosity existed between you and Glenn Maggie, I would have never..." Deanna said.**

**"Put me on the run with Glenn?" Maggie said.**

**"No, allowed you to pair with Tara." Rick says.**

**"W-what?" Tara said, confused.**

**"Glenn told us about your "Hardware" Tara, we also know about Michonne and Sasha and Sasha's pregnancy." Dave Barton said as he adjusted his glasses.**

**"Damn him, Glenn said that he wouldn't tell anyone!" Tara roared.**

**"Calm down, Tara." Father Gabriel said.**

**"What does any of that have to do with us?" Maggie inquired.**

**"We feel that since you concealed your "Hardware" from us Tara, we feel that we can no longer trust you or Maggie. The two of you have to leave Alexandria." Rick said.**

**"You're kicking us out? Because Tara is hung like a bull? This is bullshit." Maggie said.**

**"What the four of you are doing is immoral and we will not condone it." Father Gabriel said sharply.**

**"You know Stokes, I wouldn't talk if I were you, Tara and I didn't abandon the people we were supposed to help because we were too much of a coward." Maggie replied with rage in her voice.**

**The members of the Council who had not heard this turned to Father Gabriel.**

**"What does she mean?" Dave asked, glaring at Gabriel.**

**"I'll explain...once they leave." Gabriel said.**

**Deanna looks at Tara and Maggie with sadness in her eyes.**

**"I'm sorry girls. The motion is unanimous, you two along with Michonne are exiled from Alexandria." Deanna said.**

**"If you ever try to come back here, you will be shot on sight." Dave said.**

**"Well, that's another reason for us to stay away from this place." Maggie said before she and Tara turned and left the church.**

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Into No Man's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being exiled from Alexandria, Tara, Maggie, Michonne, and a very pregnant Sasha struggle to survive until they come across a settlement called Ravensburg, which is inhabited by nothing but women. Lesbians and Shemales who were kicked out of their groups. Will the foursome find new homes and acceptance w/this group?

Six: Into No Man's Land

 

_After being exiled from Alexandria, Tara, Maggie, Michonne, and a very pregnant Sasha struggle to survive until they come across a settlement called Ravensburg, which is inhabited by nothing but women. Lesbians and Shemales who were kicked out of their groups. Will the foursome find new homes and acceptance w/this group?_

**Rosita, Abraham, Carl, Enid, and many of the other residents of Alexandria are upset with Rick and Deanna's decision to exile Tara, Sasha, Michonne, and Maggie.**

**Carl, who is holding Judith and standing next to Enid and glaring at his Father.**

**"This is not right." Carl whispers to Enid, who nods in agreement.**

**Judith cried as she reached for Michonne, who turns back and looks sadly at the baby girl.**

**"This is wrong, Rick. Michonne, Sasha, Maggie, and Tara have done nothing wrong." Carol said, Rick pulls his gun and shoots Carol in the head right there in front of everyone.**

**"Carol." Rosita said quietly as tears rolled down her face.**

**"Open the gate." Rick says as Dave picks Carol's body up and hands her to Sasha.**

**"Be safe out there." he said.**

**Sasha nods slowly before leaving Alexandria with Michonne, Tara, and Maggie.**

**"Wait" Rosita said, Maggie and the others stop and turn around to see Rosita jogging up to them with her AR-15 and her backpack on her back.**

**"I'm coming with you." Rosita said.**

**"Ok, don't look back." Tara says.**

**The group of five women walk away from Alexandria, unaware that they are being watched.**

**Kari Jameson is watching the gates of Alexandria close through her binoculars, she had followed** **Natasha Aihara to the gates and is now waiting for conformation of the strength of the people inside those walls.**

**Rick and Carl walk to their house, Judith is still bawling in Carl's arms for Michonne.**

**"Rick?" Jesse said quietly, Rick turns around and sees Jesse, with a bloody nose, lip, and black eye.**

**"Jesse." Rick said as Jesse ran to Rick and threw her arms around him.**

**"Pete...h-he got really drunk and did this and Rick, he killed Sam.**

**"Carl, take Judith over to Lena's and you stay over there too."**

**Carl says nothing, he just walks Jesse and heads to Lena Austin's house.**

**"Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up." Rick says gently.**

********************

**Sasha screamed as she dove away from the putrid corpse that tried to bite her.**

**"Get down, Sasha!" Michonne yelled as she rushed in and sliced the Walker's head off cleanly.**

**"You all right, hon?" Michonne asked Sasha as Rosita helped her up.**

**"Yeah, I'm... ohh!!" Sasha said before she fell on Rosita.**

**"Sasha." Maggie said, Michonne sheathed her sword and scooped Sasha up and ran to a small cottage about fifty yards away.**

**Maggie, Tara, and Rosita checked the Cottage and found it empty and surprisingly clean.**

**Lay Sasha down on the bed, grab some towels." Tara said quickly.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

**Rick leads Jesse inside his house.**

**"I'll take care of Pete later, right now let's-." Rick said, but he was cut off by Jesse's lips crashing into his.**

**"I...need you now, Rick." Jesse hissed.**

**Rick pushed Jesse against the wall and kissed her passionately, Jesse reached down and rubbed Rick's cock through his jeans. Rick pulls Jesse's denim shorts down revealing that wasn't wearing any panties, Jesse grabs Rick's right hand and shoves it down in between her legs.**

**Rick looks at Jesse, who nods slowly.**

**"Please Rick." Jesse whispered.**

**Rick strips down, as does Jesse, then Rick picks Jesse up, Jesse wraps her legs around Rick as he eased inside his shaft into Jesse, the blonde woman sighs and lays her head on Rick's shoulder.**

**"Ohhh yes Rick, it's been...so long." Jesse moaned.**

**Two hours later..**

**"Fuck me baby. I'm almost there. Fuck me hard." Jesse moans.**  
   
**"Come on, baby. Cum for me. Work that hot pussy and make me cum with you." Rick growls.**  
   
**Jesse feel Rick's cock swell and his cock starts pulsing in her. It pushes Jesse over and she cums with him.**  
   
**"Mmmmmm, baby. Hold me tight." Jesse says as she** **lays beside Rick and they fall asleep.**

*****************

**"That's it, Sasha push." Rosita said as Sasha gripped Michonne's left hand as she was trying to push her baby out.**

**"OHHHHHH!!!" Sasha cried as she squeezed Michonne and Maggie's hands with force.**

**"Come on Sasha, one more big push." Tara said encouragingly.**

**Sasha took a deep breath and gave one final push, then the room was filled with the gentle cries of a newborn baby girl.**

**"She's beautiful." Maggie said as she handed Michonne a bed sheet to wrap her new daughter in.**

**"What will you name her?" Tara asked Michonne.**

**"Bisa Williams." Michonne said proudly.**

**"It's a beautiful name, Michonne." Maggie said.**

**Meanwhile, back in Alexandria... Natasha is walking along the south gate, she is looking for an easy way to get Amanda**

**Zakher and the rest of the Wolves inside Alexandria.**

**"Hey there, sweet cheeks." Abraham said to Natasha, who simply rolled her eyes before she turned to face the red haired man.**

**"What is it, Abraham?" Natasha asked, clearly irritated at Abraham's presence.**

**"I want you sweet cheeks, I've had a thing for you ever since I got here." he said.**

**Natasha had a brainstorm, she'd lure Abraham outside with sex, then kill him and let Amanda and the others into Alexandria.**

**"You...want me, Abraham?" Natasha said, feigning innocence.**

**"Most definitely." Abraham replied.**

**Natasha walked over to Abraham and threw her arms around him.**

**"Just so you know...I like it rough." Natasha whispered to Abraham.**

****************

**Michonne and Sasha laid together with Bisa, who is suckling on Sasha's left breast softly as Sasha gently caressed her head.**

**"You're special Bisa Williams, I love you, Momma Michonne loves you, and so do your Aunties: Tara, Maggie, and Rosita. We will all protect you...always." Sasha said before placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's head.**

**Gail Summers and three women from the Ravensburg settlement watched the five women in the cottage for the next three days, Tara, Maggie, and Rosita all decide to go on a run for diapers and clothes for the baby.**

**"Yuri, follow them. We don't if there are any Wolves in this area, so be careful." Gail said.**

**"Understood Gail." the Japanese-American woman said before setting off after Tara, Maggie, and Rosita.**

****************

**Tara, Maggie, and Rosita enter the grocery store, they spread out. Rosita made her to the baby department.**

**Gail is watching Rosita through her scope.**

_'Cute_.'  **Gail**   **thought**.

**Rosita knelt down in front of a box of diapers, she quickly grabs several diapers and a diaper pail before going back to where Maggie and Tara were.**

**"Got the diapers, let's get back to Michonne and Sasha." Rosita says.**

**"Ok, let's-." Maggie said as she turned around and was greeted by a pale, rotting corpse of a former employee. The Walker fell into Maggie, causing her to topple into a shelf knocking it over.**

**"Maggie!" Rosita yelled as she rushed to her friend's aid. Rosita pulled the Walker off of Maggie as Tara quickly pulled her lover to her feet.**

**"You all right?" Tara asked Maggie.**

**"Y-yeah." Maggie said, though still somewhat shaken.**

**Rosita went back to where she'd dropped the diapers and reached down to pick them up, when the Walker lunged at her and tackled her.**

**"No!" Rosita screamed as she kicked the Walker away from her, from her vantage point outside Gail steadied her breathing and pulled the trigger.**

**BAM!**

**The bullet smashed through the window behind Tara and hit the Walker dead in the center of its rotting forehead.**

**"Deadhead down." Gail said.**

**Maggie, Tara, and Rosita hurried outside and were greeted by five women pointing rifles at them.**

**"Who are you?" Rosita asked.**

**"You ladies first." Yuri snapped.**

**"All right, I'm Maggie Chambler-Greene." Maggie said.**

**"Tara Chambler-Greene." Tara said.**

**"And I'm Rosita Espinosa." Rosita answered.**

**"Yuri Chang."**

**"Gail Summers."**

**"I'm Rubi Allenbee."**

**"Kay Cheung."**

**"And I'm Regina Hu."**

**Yuri and her group lower their guns.**

**"Where are you all from?" Gail asked.**

**"We were living in Alexandria, but we were exiled." Maggie said.**

**"Oh? Why?" Kay inquired.**

**Tara sighed and undid her belt and dropped her pants, revealing her cock.**

**"Wow, I'm impressed." Regina said, Tara blushed.**

**"There are two others that were also exiled with us, and one of them also has a cock and her girlfriend just gave birth to a brand new baby girl." Maggie said.**

**Maggie, Tara, and Rosita lead Gail and her group back to the cottage where Sasha, Bisa, and Michonne are.**

**As they are walking, Gail has eased up next to Rosita.**

**"So Rosita right?" Gail said with a warm smile.**

**"Uh-huh." Rosita replied.**

**"How long have you and your friends been out here on your own?"**

**"One day, Gail." Rosita says.**

**The two groups make it back to the cottage and find Michonne guarding Sasha and Bisa, who are both sleeping soundly.**

**Gail explains who she and her friends are and the settlement that their from - a place called Ravensburg, inhabited by only women. Shemales and lesbians who were exiled from their original groups, Gail offers Michonne, Sasha, Maggie, Tara, and especially Rosita sanctuary there with her an the other residents.**

**Michonne looks at Maggie, Rosita, and Tara.**

**"What do you all think?"**

**"I think we should go with them Michonne, they're offering us safety. Plus, Sasha and Bisa need to be able rest somewhere safe and secure." Rosita says as she caught Gail giving her a flirty smile.**

**"Ok, we'll go too." Michonne said.**

 

 

  
 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

**The settlement of Ravensburg, Washington, DC was about an hour's drive from the cottage.**

**"How many women live in the settlement, Gail?" Michonne asked.**

**"Close to one hundred now, we open our doors to any woman that has been abandoned by others." Gail says.**

**Back in Alexandria...**

**Natasha leads Abraham into her house, she takes off her shirt and pants as he enters the house and disrobes as well.**

**Fifteen minutes later Abraham has Natasha pinned down on the bed and was moving inside of her.**

**Natasha faked moaning to mask** **Scarlett Butler's movement entry into the house, she quietly snuck up behind Abraham and violently slit his throat.**

**"Come on, let's go. Amanda and the others are waiting." Scarlett said as she tossed Natasha her clothes.**

**The normally calm air was filled with screams of terror from the Alexandrians and the Wolves that Rick and the others are killing in defense of their new home.**

**Scarlett rushed into the house where Carl, Enid, Judith, and Lena were holed up in. Carl raised his SKS and pointed it at Scarlett.**

**"Get outta here, now Lady." Carl says, Scarlett smiles.**

**Carl raises an eyebrow as Enid taps his left shoulder.**

**Carl spins and sees Lena holding Judith with a knife to her throat.**

**"No! Put my sister down, now!!" Carl snarls.**

**"Drop your-." Scarlett says before she is hit by an arrow from behind, Carl ran forward and caught Judith in his arms before she was crushed by Lena. Scarlett spins around and is stabbed in the head by Daryl, then Jessie runs in and hugs Carl and Enid.**

**"Are you two OK?" Jessie asked.**

**"Yeah, where's my Dad?" Carl asked.**

**"In the church with Deanna, he captured the Leader of these Wolves." Jessie replied.**

**Judith begins crying, Jessie smiles.**

**"Come on, let's get her some food." Jessie said.**

**"Good idea." Enid says with a laugh.**

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

**Gail, Tara, Rosita, Maggie, Bisa, Michonne, Sasha and the rest of their group enter the Ravensburg settlement.**

**"Welcome to Ravensburg, ladies." Gail says.**

**"Nice." Sasha says as she held Bisa in her arms.**

**"It sure is." Rosita said, smiling at Gail, who winks at the brunette.**

**A tall, fit looking woman dressed in jeans and a SWAT tactical vest walked up to the group.**

**"Who have you brought us today, Gail?" the woman asked Gail.**

**Rosita and the others all introduce themselves to the other women of Ravensburg, then everyone returns to their duties leaving Rosita and Gail alone together.**

**"So Gail...what can I do?" Rosita asked. The ebony woman smirked wickedly at Rosita.**

**"Come to my place with me." Gail said.**

**"All right." Rosita answered, the women walked two blocks south of the Main Gate to where Gail lives.**

**"Come in, Rosita." Gail said seductively.**

**Rosita enters Gail's house, Gail follows and shuts and locks the door.**

**"I've been wanting you since I saw you, Rosita." Gail purred into Rosita's right ear which made Rosita shudder in anticipation.**

**"Take off your clothes." Gail whispers. Gail does so in record time, then Rosita watched as Gail slowly began removing her clothes. Rosita smiled and licked her lips when she saw Gail's enormous cock standing straight up at the ready.**

**"Like what you see?" Gail asked, Rosita suppressed a whimper of excitement and only nodded. Gail gently caressed Rosita's face with her left hand.**

**"So soft." Gail cooed, Rosita closed her eyes as Gail pulled Rosita close to her. "Rosita, will you be my girlfriend?" Gail asked, her voice full of hope.**

**"Yes, Gail, I'll gladly be your girlfriend." Rosita replied before** **she leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Gail's right cheek. Rosita turned towards Gail and pressed her lips to Gail's, then Gail gently cupped Rosita's face in her hands and gazed deeply into her dark eyes.**

**"Rosita, I promise to be the best girlfriend and lover that I can be. " "I believe you Gail, my love." Rosita said with a warm smile. Gail started kissing Rosita, soon Gail and Rosita were in the middle of a passionate and deep French kiss. "You have the most wonderful touch." Gail whispered.**

**"Don't stop. Please don't stop." Rosita moaned a few moments later.**

**"I won't Rosita. I love your body. Don't _you_ stop." Gail panted. Soon both Gail and Rosita were naked and lying in Gail's bed, Gail was laying on top of her new brunette lover looking down at her lovingly. "Now. Please Gail?" Rosita whispered finally.**

**Rosita spread her legs and Gail entered Rosita slowly, very slowly. Gail kept going as far as she could inside Rosita. Since Gail was on top she held her weight on her forearms. Rosita wrapped her legs around Gail's waist as she began thrusting in and out of Rosita. Rosita wore a blissful smile as she moaned sweetly as Gail's stiff member filled her up, Rosita pulled Gail down into a passionate kiss. Gail moaned into Rosita's sweet kiss as she pushed herself deeper into her new girlfriend.**

**"Ohhh G-Gail, keep going." Rosita moaned as Gail began to increase the speed of her thrusts, Rosita drops to her knees in front of Gail and gazed at her rock hard shaft and started working Gail over. Gail stumbled backwards and fell ontp the bed.**

**"Someone's excited, eh?" Rosita asked with a giggle.**

**"Good Lord, I've never been with a woman that was this damn good with her mouth!" groaned Gail as Rosita wrapped her hot mouth around Gail's rock hard shaft.**

**"Mmmmmm ... mmmm..." Rosita sensually moans around Gail's hard cock while gently lapping her tongue around the taller woman's member.**

**Rosita lifts her eyes and looks up at Gail while the sly and wickedly hot brunette sucks her off.**

**"OHHHHH!!! YEEEESSSS!!!! OH ROSITAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Gail wailed.**

**Rosita pulls herself closer to Gail, taking in more of her massive shaft. Gail gasped and let out a weak squeal.**

**"Yes ... mmm ... ohh ... you know what to do..." Gail licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Rosita as she slides her tongue around Gail's cock as she easily sucks on the ebony woman's fat cock.**

**"Ooohh, you're really good at that, Rosita darling." Gail said before pulling Rosita to her feet and laying her down on the bed.**

**Then Gail eased her moist cock into Rosita's waiting pussy and immediately began fucking her mercilessly.**

**Rosita gasped and arched her back as she was filled with Gail's semen.**

**Every move Gail made set Rosita's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from Rosita's lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Gail moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.**

" **Well, that really something, Gail." Rosita said with a giggle.**  
  
**Gail laughed along, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Rosita's knee. She reached up with her free hand, playing with one of Gail's swaying breasts, then the other. Cupping, stroking the ebony skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that were being given to her.**  
  
**"Ohhh, now that's what I like ... you're tempting me to get serious now! You really want it, don't you? You act like such a prim, proper lady, but you need someone to give you a good, hard, down-home fucking, don't you?" Rosita asked, leaning down to whisper the question into Gail's ear.**  
  
**Gail gasped a bit at the coarse words, but nodded, her breath coming quickly at Rosita's continued attention.**  
  
**"Well, if you need it, you better ask for it. I can just tease you like this all night, if I have to." Rosita said, coming back up to look down at Gail, and smirking. "All you got to do is tell me what you want me to do, and I'll rock your whole world tonight. And, if you're a good girl, maybe again tomorrow..."**  
  
**"Oh, Rosita," Gail moaned, "I want you ... Rosita, I want you badly. More than I've wanted anyone in my whole life!!" Gail screamed.**  
  
**Rosita smiled as she worked hard, watching Gail intently. She was loving the expressions that crossed her new lover's face, the way she tightened her arms around Rosita's neck, the way the light caressed her chocolate, glistening skin. If there was any woman Rosita could desire more, she would be hard-pressed to name her. Gail looked like a goddess to her, a writhing ebony Venus of pleasure before her. Rosita's own breath was coming quickly now, and as her climax edged closer, she began to groan deeply, her breath catching in her throat in her passion.**  
**"Turn over on your side, Gail." Rosita commanded, Gail quickly turned on her side, backing into Rosita, then Rosita reached around Gail and firmly grabbed her cock, causing Gail to gasp sharply.**

**Rosita wrapped her hand around Gail's shaft. She had never felt anything so hard yet so smooth. Almost unconsciously, her hand started rubbing up and down Gail's shaft. Her body took over; doing automatically what she was unsure of.**

**Gail could not believe what was happening. Rosita's hand felt like . . . like nothing she'd ever felt before. It's not like she hadn't masturbated before but her own hand didn't feel like this. Too soon, she felt that familiar tingling in her balls.**  
  
**"Oh fuck." She heard Gail say. "Are you close?" Rosita started pumping faster.**  
  
**"Yessss." Gail hissed.**  
  
**Without removing her hand, Rosita continued stroking Gail while whispering in her ear.**  
  
**"Cum for me, baby. Cum for me. I wanna see it." Her breath was hot in Gail's ear. "Please? This is the first time I'll get to see it.**

 **"Oh GOD!!" Gail's load erupted from her. White goo shot from her cock and splattered the wall above her head.  
  
"Yes! Do it, baby." Rosita watched Gail's cock, enthralled by the force of her orgasm. She squeezed her thighs together and felt her own mini climax.  
  
The second shot also hit the wall near her head. The third, due to Rosita's vigorous pumping, splattered on her cheek. Surprised, she let go of Gail.  
  
Rosita had never had cum on her before. It was warm and sticky. She reached her hand up to her face and scooped some of it onto her finger. She stared at it for a moment, clinging to her finger. **_Should I?_ **she thought. Before she could think again, she shoved her finger into her mouth.**  
  
**Rosita's first taste of Shemale ejaculate was weird. It was a little salty but not too bad. It was a lot different in taste and texture from her friends. She decided it wasn't all that bad.**  
  
**Gail continued to ooze down her shaft as her climax subsided. She watched Rosita wipe her face with her finger and lick up his cum. She had never seen anything hotter.**

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

**Maggie, Tara, Sasha, and Michonne have acclimated well to living in Ravensburg. The women of Ravensburg all simply adore little Bisa, Maggie is overjoyed at finding out that she's twelve weeks pregnant. Rosita and Gail are now happily engaged and also trying to get pregnant, but that has gotten harder with Monica Black, Ravensburg's leader sending Gail on extensive runs several times a week.**

**Back in Alexandria...**

**Rick, Daryl, Jesse, and many of the citizens of Alexandria are finishing their clean up after the Wolves' failed attack on the settlement.**

**"I can't believe that Lena and Natasha were spies for the Wolves, they totally played us!" Daryl said angrily.**

**"I know, I can't believe it either, Daryl." Rick says.**

**Father Gabriel walked up to Rick and Daryl with Enid, Carl, and Pauline Drake in toe.**

**"Rick, Father Stokes has something to tell you." Pauline said.**

**"What is it?"  Rick inquired.**

**"I let Lena and Natasha and the Wolves into Alexandria." Father Gabriel admitted.**

**Rage flared in Rick's eyes, he rushed over to Gabriel and punched him in the stomach as hard as he possibly could. Driving the cowardly preacher to his knees.**

**"You worthless piece of...we lost twenty people because of you and those two spies!" Rick yelled.**

**"Should we exile him, Rick?" Deanna asked, Rick shook his head no.**

**"Exile is too good for him, we're going...to hang him."**

 


	11. The Trial Of Gabriel Stokes

Eleven

**The rest of the Council is shocked at Rick's proposal, Dave Barton glances Deanna.**

**"Deanna...you can't really be considering going along with..." he said, but was cut off by Rick.**

**"This man betrayed everyone, he helped our enemies infiltrate Alexandria, which lead to the deaths of twenty good people including your wife Vivian, Gabriel Stokes is a disgrace to office of clergy that he took and I refuse to let the deaths of those we lost be for nothing."**

******************

**Meanwhile, in Ravensburg... Rosita is leaving the clinic, she is exceedingly happy upon finding out that she is seven weeks pregnant.**

**Rosita tells Gail, who is also excited at the prospect of being a Mother.**

**Suddenly, Alecia Passmore bursts into Gail and Rosita's home.**

**"Kimberly was bitten while we were on a supply run."**

**"Did you keep her from turning?" Rosita asked.**

**"I-I didn't know you could keep someone from turning into a Deadhead, what do you have to do?"**

**"Kill them before die and turn." Rosita says stoically.**

**"I-I tied Kimberly to a tree and left her there." Alecia said with tears in her eyes.**

**"You did the right thing, Alecia." Rosita said.**

**"Thank you, Rosita."**

**************  
Jesse looks at Father Gabriel and then at Rick.**

**"Rick, we're not barbarians, killing Father Gabriel won't bring those people we lost back." Jesse said.**

**"Weaklings." Rick snapped, he then pulled his revolver and points it at Father Gabriel.**

**"Gabriel Stokes, for your crime of treason against the settlement of Alexandria you are hereby found guilty and sentenced to Death by hanging." Rick says, his eyes filled with hate and malice.**

**"Rick, don't do this. please." Jesse pleads as she gently touches Rick's shoulder.**

**"Shut up and stay out of this, Jesse!" Rick screams before turning and** **connected with her left jaw, knocking Jesse to the ground. Jesse clutched her face with her left hand, hot tears began rolling down her face.**

**"Who are you to question my judgment?!" Rick screamed as he stood over Jesse, his clenched fist poised to deliver a second blow.**

**"That's enough man." Daryl said as he held knife to Rick's throat.**

**"You ok, Jesse?" Daryl asked as Dave helped her up.**

**"I'm fine, Daryl. Thank you." Jesse said before turning to Deanna.**

**"Deanna, I want to go and look for Sasha, Michonne, Maggie, and Tara."**

**"Why?" Deanna inquired.**

**Jesse sighed before looking at Father Gabriel.**

**"To plead for their forgiveness." the blonde woman says in a near whisper.**

**"All right, but be careful out there." Deanna said.**

**Jesse hugs Deanna tightly.**

**"I will be, Deanna." Jesse replied.**

 

 

 


	12. When Jesse Met Monica

Twelve: When Jesse Met Monica

 **The Ravensburg Clinic is teeming with activity because both Maggie and Rosita are having their babies at the exact same time, Michonne and Sasha are helping deliver the babies. Maggie gave birth to a six pound baby girl that she and Tara named** **Amber Marie Chambler-Greene and Rosita gave birth to a nine pound baby girl that she and Gail named** **Irene Espinosa Summers, after the births the customary party the women throw in celebration began. Maggie, Tara, Amber, Rosita, Gail, and Irene are all treated as the guests of honor.**


End file.
